sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel "Boxer" Carvalho
Name: Daniel Suarez Carvalho Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Daniel is a dedicated member and one of the star players of the football team. Appearance: Daniel Carvalho is - as is appopriate for someone in his position in the team - a very intimidating presence, probably the most domineering presence on the team. The Honduran-American stands at 7-foot-flat and near 270 pounds with a proud and quite sculpted athletic figure. In school he is almost always found in the proper jock attire - his number 57 uniform on the field and the letterman gear off of it. His face is not totally masculine and is somewhat afflicted by the late-adolescent stages of acne. He does not have facial hair. His slick black hair is sometimes described as a "mane" due to its ability to flow down the back of his head and neck, although it doesn't actually drape over his ears. It's often brushed back and sometimes gelled to make sure it doesn't get in the way during games. Biography: Daniel Carvalho was born to recently-amnesty-legalized Honduran immigrants living in Southern California. They currently live on the "fringes" of Clifton Court, where a bit of the affluence of neighboring districts has started to rub off for those lucky enough to find a dwelling there. Still, that doesn't mean that the Carvalho household has seen its share of "ghetto life," as the bars on the windows and the "Protected by SVF Security Group" signpost on their front lawn show. Daniel's father works as a foreman at a construction site while his mother has a part-time job at a local grocery, leaving Daniel to do a number of chores at home, one of which involves maintaining his trophy rack. Daniel's sporting life is very deeply rooted, as he has played for Highland Beach's football teams since the kiddie leagues. Many of the better players he'd known then are also his own teammates on the SHS Rebels today. He is currently a prime fixture to the current team, and a lot of resources are spent to keep him in top shape and always on the playing field as long as possible. He is a team player who follows orders down to the letter, often resulting in Forrest Gump-like complications, and his athletic ability has helped to gain recognition as one of the state's power players. He eventually gained the nickname "Boxer" for his ability to pull more than his share of the team's defensive load despite his obvious lack of mental capacity. And like the literary Boxer, Daniel rarely complains, though when he does, the coaches are quick to understand. He doesn't seem to mind when the occasional racial slur is thrown at him (Honduran, Panamanian, a lot of people he's known have tended to refer to the whole area south of the Rio Grande as Me-hee-co), and it may be implied that he's numb to it, but whether that's either because he's either used to it or that he's simply dense has never been figured out. Still, his loyalty to the team seems almost unshakable, and that is something the coaches can be proud of. By stark contrast however, Daniel isn't exactly one of the smarter kids in the school, and when it comes to dealings with his football teams, he is one of the more naive. He has frequently barely managed to pass previous grades, and that hasn't been without the help of the people his teammates have been able to get to help him. In fact he has also started to make his own efforts to try to get people to help him, nabbing none other than class genius Eduardo Villa. His teammates have also had him do his share of the "dirty work," and his parents have taken notice. What's particularly odd is that Daniel genuinely seems to believe his parents as much as he believes his teammates, leading to "cycles" of good and bad behavior. One of the more curious and unexplained relationships in Daniel's life is his relationship with Eduardo Trinidad. Naturally, Eddie would find himself the target of Boxer and the other members of the team if he crossed their path in a bad way (which was usually more often than not.) But it might puzzle some of the team players that Boxer often liked to not only single Trinidad out but also make his attacking sessions private. Eduardo has been seen tutoring Daniel for tests and exams, but it's generally accepted that it's because Daniel often forces Eduardo to do so. Still, his (and Eduardo's) efforts have not been in vain, as Daniel's grades are starting to rise above the minimum needed to achieve a sports scholarship that USC has offered him...though the news of that has obviously affected his "study-buddy's" morale. It doesn't seem to bother him much though. Advantages: Like his Animal Farm namesake, Boxer is loyal to a fault and dependable in a bind, and his borderline-superhuman strength can work to anyone's advantage. He can be convinced to maul anyone with enough encouragement. Disadvantages: Also like his Animal Farm namesake, Boxer isn't exactly the brightest pickle in the jar, and he has never actually killed anyone nor possessed any knowledge of a firearm other than pulling the trigger and reloading. In fact, he's very queasy about the subject of actual death. By contrast, when thrown into a rage, he also seems to lose his psychological humanity...though sobering up might have even worse aftershocks. Designated Number: Male Student No. 46 The above biography is as written by LaZardo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Wooden Shield Conclusions: Oh, look at that, we have the dumb jock - and I don't mean that in a figureative sense. This kid's a moron, and if it wasn't for his study-buddy, I'd bet that he'd be just another wash-out at some McDonalds somewhere. Now, at least, he'll be remembered for something worthwhile! That is, if he can figure out how to survive... Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Shameeca Mitchell Collected Weapons: Wooden Shield (Designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Boxer, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *What's in the Past is History *Scapegoat *A Favor for a "Friend" *Lunch Broken *Beauty, Beast and Boxer V3: *Best Served Cold *Summer Can't Last Too Long *Day By Day *High Voltage *Amaro *Shiawase Desu Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Boxer Carvalho. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students